Descartes' Demon
by BrianHG
Summary: Very strange things happen aboard the Andromeda. Will the crew be able to piece the mystery together before it drives them insane?
1. Living Dead

___________________  
Disclaimer:  
I do not own Andromeda or any part thereof. All rights to these properties are retained by their respective owners.  
  
Note:  
Don't worry if this is a little confusing in the beginning. It should start to make more sense as more of the plot is revealed.  
___________________  
  
  
Dreams are like building blocks. They aare nothing more or less than what you make of them.  
- Ryan Greene, CY 6584  
  
--------  
  
Tyr could feel the heat of two other bodies in the room. He could smell their hormones. Two Neitzchians, a male and a female. Even when he slept, he was careful to have enough light in the room so that he could barely see, giving him an advantage over anyone with less acute eyesight.  
  
In a single fluid motion, he leapt from the bed, spun to face the intruders, and drew a knife that he kept concealed under his mattress. In the darkness, he could make out the male Neitzchian, even larger and more muscular than him. Before Tyr even felt anything in his hand, he heard the sound of the knife skidding across the deck plates.  
  
"Ship! Activate lights and internal defenses!" Tyr shouted, and as illumination filled the room his anger turned to utter shock, "You…you're dead."  
  
"Hmph," Victoria responded, "If we were dead, we couldn't be here."  
  
"This is a trick," Tyr stated, "I watched you die."  
  
"At least you're still a cynic," Barbarossa commented, "But that's the only Neitzchian trait you have left. You've gone soft Tyr. We should have drown you when you were born."  
  
"Suppose for a moment that I did believe you, what do you want from me?"  
  
"We were hoping that these kludges hadn't deluded you beyond help," Victoria answered, "You have to get out of here. No self-respecting Neitzchian would do this, not after your ancestors shed blood destroying the Commonwealth."  
  
"Our ancestors were fools to take part in the tactical offensive. We could have found another way to get revenge."  
  
"Fools?" Victoria shot back, "We would have won, if you and your ship hadn't shown up in the moment of triumph and ignited the nebula. You should have killed that annoying little human a long time ago. Now, because of you, our pride is gone and our civilization is a shadow of what it could have been."  
  
"What makes you think I was involved in that?" Tyr responded, trying to sound as though he had no idea what they were talking about, "It was three hundred years ago."  
  
"Even when they were killing us, you stayed on the ship," Barbarossa accused.  
  
"What should I have done? Staying here was the best thing for me at the time. If I had left, the Neitzchian fleet would have attacked me."  
  
"You couldn't have found something to sabotauge? You couldn't have found some way to send a message to the Neitzchians?" Barbarossa demanded, "I was wrong about you Tyr. You're not soft, you're stupid."  
  
"You always were the inferior one in the family," Victoria smirked, "If you had held your position like we told you to, the Kodiaks would be the pride that brought fear into the eyes of its enemies, not the Dragons."  
  
"I was only a child," Tyr responded defensively.  
  
"You were old enough," Victoria stepped forward, "When Shiva was that age, she could decapitate a full-grown Nightsider, blindfolded and unarmed."  
  
"Look at you," Barbarossa cut in, "You're a full grown man. You could have been an alpha, but now what have you become? You have no children, and you're surrounded by kludges that you actually respect."  
  
"I had a wife…" Tyr tried to explain, but Victoria stopped him in mid sentence.  
  
"Freya. How could we forget. You honestly think she went through with the pregnancy? I've met Perseids with more common sense than that. Can you give us one good reason not to kill you now, and cover it up so no one else has to hear of our disgrace?"  
  
"I'm… your offspring."  
  
Victoria raised a gauss gun level with his chest, "I asked for a good reason."  
  
***  
  
The monk slowly made his way down the halls. Aside from the soft padding of his feet, the corridor was silent. Normally, Rev found moments like these peaceful, but something set his nerves on edge. He felt a very odd sense as though something were terribly wrong.  
  
Then, he smelled it. It was coppery and acidic: Human blood, or possibly Neitzchian. Then, the familiar hormones, followed by some unfamiliar ones, reached him, and he immediately broke into a run.  
  
As he came around the corner, the first thing he saw was the blood. The pool was already starting to dry, and the walls were dripping with it. He was horrified as he walked closer, waiting to see where it had all come from. Then, he saw the body lying on the floor. It was Tyr.  
  
***  
  
"Can't sleep?" Beka asked, taking a drink of her coffee.  
  
"The work of a captain is never done," Dylan smiled as he sat next to her.  
  
"So, I was really impressed by the way you handled those Neitzchians. I thought they had us."  
  
"It's an old trick I learned back home. I've done simulations, but I never had a chance to use it until now," Captain Hunt paused, "Beka, I couldn't have pulled it off without you. That was some great flying."  
  
Beka moved her chair slightly, and leaned closer, "Dylan, I've been wanting to thank you for everything you've done for me. I know my family hasn't exactly been easy to get along with, and honestly… I'm not sure that I had much of a future before I came here. And on top of that, you've always supported me. I don't know how I can repay you."  
  
"Beka, you don't have to thank me, I was…" Dylan trailed off as Beka moved closer. She closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his mouth. At first, he wasn't sure how to respond, but instinct quickly took over as he placed a hand on her back to draw her closer.  
  
"I see you've decided to relax High Guard protocal a little further."  
  
Dylan spun around, "Rommie, I…"  
  
"What? You forgot to engage privacy mode?" The android retorted.  
  
Dylan stood up and walked towards Rommie, while Beka tried to appear as though she weren't at all embarassed by the interruption.  
  
"Don't you remember what happened to the Pax? Do you think only AIs go insane?"  
  
"Rommie, that was a freak incident. Love can be a beautiful thing."  
  
"Oh, so now you're in love? You just lost Sarah less than a year ago. What happened to mourning?"  
  
"I didn't mean…"  
  
The avatar didn't wait for him to finish. She turned her back on him and left. Dylan walked quickly to catch up with her, but a familiar sound stopped him in his tracks.  
  
***  
  
"Harper, hurry," The hologram urged.  
  
"I've got it; it's cool," Harper assured her as he frantically tried to rewire the fused parts.  
  
"Hostiles are closing," Andromeda stated.  
  
The sound was unmistakable. The hull was being pounded so rhythmically that only one thing could produce it.  
  
"Fifteen Magog swarm ships have impacted on the hull," Andromeda said, "Activating internal defenses, dispatching drones, and evacuating air from all uninhabited sections…"  
  
Suddenly, there was a short circuit under the slipstream chair. Sparks illuminated the bridge in a massive chain reaction. Both the holographic and on-screen images of the ship's AI flickered momentarily.  
  
"Harper, what did you do?" Andromeda demanded.  
  
"I don't know," Harper was panicking, "I've never seen anything react like that before."  
  
"My internal sensors are gone. If I can't see, I can't use my internal defenses, and I can't decompress uninhabited parts of the ship without knowing where the rest of the crew is," The hologram noted, giving Harper a withering look.  
  
"It's all happening again," Andromeda added as Magog began to bang out a funeral march against the ship's bulkheads.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Harper blathered uncontrollably, "I didn't mean it."  
  
"Harper get ahold of yourself," The ship admonished.  
  
"You have to fix my internal sensors, or you and everyone you care about is going to die."  
  
"I…I can't. I don't even know what went wrong."  
  
"In that case, I suggest you get to work writing your will." 


	2. Visions

As Rev ran to check on the body of his friend, he noticed that something was lurking in the shadows nearby.  
  
"Did you do this?" Rev growled, looking up at the stranger.  
  
"This was some of my best work."  
  
"I cannot let you hurt my friends."  
  
"No? It looks like you already have."  
  
For a moment, Rev forgot everything. Rage welled up inside of him for what had happened. Desires he had supressed for years began to surface.   
  
"Would you like to see more?" The stranger asked.  
  
"More?" Rev snarled.  
  
"Follow me," The dark figure responded, leading Rev into the adjacent room.  
  
***  
  
"You too, huh?" Beka continued to sip the still-scalding beverage.  
  
"I had this freaky dream," Harper confessed, "Something was wrong with Rommie's slipstream drive, and I was trying to fix it. All of a sudden, a bunch of Magog showed up and started banging on the walls. Then, I messed up and we lost all the internal defenses. I couldn't fix it, and the Magog were starting to break through. Man, that dream almost gave me a real heart attack."  
  
"Are you okay?" Beka asked, knowing how traumatic the Magog attack had been for him.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just need a Sparky to help me relax."  
  
"Harper," The AI's holographic persona appeared nearby, "You're needed in command."  
  
"Rommie, I love it when you need me," Harper smiled, "I'll be right up."  
  
***  
  
"Hi Dylan!" Trance hopped down from one of the hydroponics beds.  
  
"Huh?" Dylan seemed surprised to see her, "Trance."  
  
"Is everything ok?" Trance looked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine, Trance," Dylan responded, "Have you noticed anything strange going on?"  
  
"No, everything's fine."  
  
"Isn't it a little early to be gardening?"  
  
"Well, Beka told me that the early bird catches the worm, and I didn't want the worms to get caught, so I came down here early. You know, I don't think Beka was right about the worms though, because I don't see any birds down here."  
  
"I…see."  
  
"So, why are you down here so early?" Trance asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep," Dylan answered, "I keep getting a strange feeling that something's about to go wrong."  
  
"You too?"  
  
"Too?"  
  
"Yeah," Trance responded, "I saw Beka in the mess hall having coffee. She told me about this bad dream she had about her father."  
  
Dylan suddenly became very serious, "Where was she sitting?"  
  
"Um… next to that tree in the corner. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just déjà vu," Dylan answered.  
  
"Déjà vu?"  
  
"I saw the same thing in a dream."  
  
***  
  
"Rommie…" Harper's voiced sounded strained, "What happened to the slipstream drive?"  
  
"I'm not sure," The hologram responded, "Some kind of power surge caused a short circuit."  
  
"It can't be," Harper sounded aghast, "These parts are completely fused."  
  
"It may be unusual, but I'm sure you can repair the system."  
  
"It isn't that," Harper stood up, "Rommie, check…"  
  
"Wait," Andromeda's screen persona interrupted him, "I'm detecting multiple slipstream events at extreme range."  
  
"Oh boy, this can't be happening," Harper sunk to the floor.  
  
"Registering 19 Magog swarm ships…" Alert klaxons began to blare in the background, "Arming weapons…"  
  
"Harper, hurry," Rommie's hologram urged. 


	3. Fact and Fiction

"Dylan, we have a problem," A hologram stated as it appeared next to the captain, "I need you in command."  
  
"I'm on my way," Dylan responded.  
  
"What is it, Rommie?" Trance asked.  
  
***  
  
"Who are you?" Rev looked at the creature responsible for killing Tyr.  
  
"It should be painfully obvious by now," It responded, "Look at the rest of my handiwork."  
  
Rev turned, and he was even more horrified than he had been a moment ago, "What have you done to them!?"  
  
"You knew this would happen eventually."  
  
"Rev, help us," Beka called out as she lay on the floor near the others, her voice barely audible.  
  
"How could you let this happen?" Dylan looked as though he were hurt as much emotionally as physically.  
  
"I trusted you," Harper raised his head slightly, then let it drop.  
  
Trance only wept, the mixture of pain and grief overwhelming her.  
  
Rev fell to his knees, "Trance, Dylan, Harper, Beka… I don't know what I could have done. I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry?" The vile creature came up behind Rev, "You think that will help them?"  
  
"I don't know who you are, but I won't let you shed any more innocent blood."  
  
"You know exactly who I am. My name," The Magog stepped into the light, "Is Red Plague."  
  
Rev immediately sat up in bed. That had been the most realistic and terrifying nightmare he had ever experienced. He decided to head for the mess hall to find something soothing to drink.  
  
***  
  
"We're all gonna die. We're all gonna die," Harper was sitting behind the slipstream chair with his back propped up against it.  
  
"Harper, please calm down," The hologram kneeled down next to him.  
  
"Rommie, what happened?" Dylan asked as he walked onto the bridge.  
  
"I don't know," The ship responded, "I had a problem with the slipstream drive, so I had Harper come up to repair it. He asked me what had happened, then he suddenly began to panick."  
  
At that moment, Trance walked in and noticed Harper sitting on the deck. She immediately ran over to him, "Harper, what is it?"  
  
"Trance!" Harper grabbed his purple friend and hugged her, "How'd you get past them?"  
  
"Get past who?"  
  
"Who!?" Harper was shocked, "Can't you hear them?"  
  
"Hear what?" Trance asked, confused.  
  
"Oh man, you don't even hear 'em," Harper rested his head in his hands, "We're gonna die and you don't even know."  
  
"Harper," Dylan lifted the engineer to his feet, "Look at me."  
  
As the engineer looked up, Dylan realised that Harper's eyes were bloodshot, "What do you hear?"  
  
"Dylan, we've gotta get out of here. Maybe we can find somebody who can beat them," Harper looked pleadingly at his captain.  
  
"Beat who? Harper, you have to tell me what you hear."  
  
"Magog!"  
  
"Harper, there are no Magog here," Andromeda told him.  
  
"That's what you think," Harper responded, "But I can smell them. There must be a thousand of 'em."  
  
"Dylan," The ship's holographic image took the captain aside, "We have another problem: Tyr won't wake up."  
  
"What?" Dylan asked.  
  
"He went to sleep after finishing his extra watch eleven hours ago."  
  
"Neitzchians don't oversleep," Dylan observed, "It would make them look inferior."  
  
"I've been trying to wake him for nearly an hour, but nothing seems to be working."  
  
"I'll go down there and see if there's anything I can do," Dylan answered, "Get Beka up here and see if she can get Harper to calm down. Try to get him to med deck."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll be fine," The hologram spoke reassuringly.  
  
"I hope so."  
  
***  
  
Rommie stormed down the hallway. She was still upset about what she had seen earlier that day. Even she wasn't entirely certain why she was so upset about it, only that she cared deeply for Dylan, and it just seemed wrong for him to have a relationship with Beka.  
  
"Wait," A hologram appeared in front of her.  
  
"Leave me alone," The android responded.  
  
An image of her face appeared on a nearby console, "You're my avatar, and we have work to do. Dylan needs help with Tyr."  
  
"Why doesn't he get Beka to do it?" A glint of anger flashing in her almost human eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Don't you see something wrong with the captain having a relationship with his first officer?"  
  
"I haven't seen anything that would indicate Beka and Dylan being anything more than friends," The hologram responded.  
  
"What about this morning in the mess hall? Don't think they were being a little too friendly?"  
  
"Calm down," The screen image ordered, "You aren't making an sense. Dylan hasn't been in the mess hall since yesterday."  
  
The andoid paused, "What do you mean? I saw them."  
  
The hologram looked at the screen, "It must be affecting this avatar as well."  
  
"We should get it to med deck immediately."  
  
"Harper is in no condition to repair it."  
  
"Wait," The android broke in, "What's affecting me?"  
  
"Check on Harper in medical," The screen responded.  
  
The humanoid body looked up for a moment, then gasped, "Harper!"  
  
"It gets worse. Look in on Tyr's quarters."  
  
The avatar saw Tyr lying face up on his bed, totally unresponsive to Dylan and the maintanance drone in the room with him, "I'll get down there immediately."  
  
"No," The screen image stated, "I've told Dylan about your situation, and he wants you to report to med deck. He'll handle the situation with Tyr."  
  
"I can't…"  
  
"That's an order from your commanding officer. Report to medical immediately."  
  
"Alright," The avatar felt a lump in her throat, "I'm on my way."  
  
***  
  
"Fire!" Thor ordered.  
  
"We're taking heavy damage," Shiva responded, "We can't hold out against the Dragons much longer."  
  
"While there is life, there is hope!" Thor spun around, "Tyr, open a comm link to Victoria. We need to…"  
  
The ship was rocked by an explosion as a missle managed to strike home near the central computer. Numerous pieces of equipment were vaporized, and several decks were exposed to vacuum.  
  
"Damnit, that took out the last of our comm relays, not to mention the aft thrusters and two of our PDL turrets," Shiva quickly began to organize the internal damage control systems.  
  
"Tyr, I need you to take over fire control while I rig up a courier drone. Shiva, you've got command."  
  
The frigate pitched wildly as another explosion tore through it. Thor moved as quickly as he could to prepare his message, while Tyr took his place as weapons officer.  
  
"We've lost contact with the Reknown and the Warrior," The young sensor officer stated, "We have to retreat and regroup."  
  
"We aren't running away," Shiva responded defiantly, "Barbarossa's ship is still fighting."  
  
"Not for long. A wing of fighters from Titan pride just cut off his support."  
  
"Take us in!" Shiva ordered, "Tyr, lock missles onto those fighters, and ready the AP Cannon. We're going in close."  
  
"They're coming back around!"  
  
"Brace for impact!" Shiva ordered.  
  
Ten fighters exploded, shorn in half by the power of the missles and nearly vaporized by the AP Cannon. Even so, kinetic missles slammed into the hull of the vessel, sending innumerable shockwaves ripping through the walls. Circuits errupted in a blaze of sparks all over the bridge. Parts and equipment flew like shrapnel from a grenade. Shiva was thrown to the deck as a piece of her own console broke free and tore a massive gash in her forehead. Tyr ran to check on her, but he could tell immediately that she was dying.  
  
Shiva looked at him, her eyes still indomitable, "Never surrender, Tyr. Not to the Dragons, not to anyone."  
  
Tyr quickly checked her pulse, and attempted CPR, but to no affect. There was no time to grieve yet. He stood up and took his place in the slipstream chair while the only other officer alive, his younger cousin, took over fire control.  
  
"What do we have left?" Tyr asked urgently.  
  
"Slipstream's up, and our sensors are passable, but a flashback destroyed most of our weapon mounts. Your father's ship was destroyed. We have to get out of here."  
  
"No!" Tyr shouted, "I won't surrender!"  
  
"We can't fight, and the Dragons are closing. They'll storm the ship, make us slaves. Is that what you want?"  
  
Tyr ground his teeth, "Brace for slipstream." 


	4. Chaos

"Don't worry," Dylan sat in the slipstream chair, "I have a plan."  
  
"I don't mean to sound skeptical," The screen responded, "But what do you intend to do?"  
  
"Rev thinks this is all being caused by post traumatic stress," Dylan answered, "But I've been having nightmares, Beka refuses to report to command, and we are both well aware of what's happened to Harper, Tyr, and your avatar. I just don't believe that all this could be caused by the Magog attack. Harper's fought them before, and I don't remember hearing anything about hallucinations."  
  
"I agree," Andromeda maintained her appearance of objectivity, "How do you plan to investigate?"  
  
"Simple. We have to retrace our steps, and hope to pick up on a lead. Since the attack, we've visited Castalia, Lidak, and Missouri Drift. What do you think?"  
  
"Missouri Drift is known to turn a blind eye to criminal activity, and it is largely populated by transients," The ship observed, "It would be an excellent place for someone to hide."  
  
"And as I recall," Dylan added, "There was a small, hostile pride of Neitzchians there when we dropped by."  
  
"If this is some form of weapon, they are the most likely suspects."  
  
"Well, it looks like we're heading for Missouri," Dylan activated the shipwide address system, "All hands, brace for slipstream."  
  
***  
  
Beka attempted to take another sip of coffee, but the cup nearly flew from her hand as Andromeda made the transition from normal space to slipstream. The black liquid, now room temperature, spilled onto her clothing, but she didn't notice. Almost robotically, she poured another cup and continued to drink.  
  
***  
  
"Transiting to normal space," Dylan stated as he took the ship through an exit portal near the drift colony, "What are you picking up?"  
  
"Sensors show minimal traffic in the vicinity of the drift," Andromeda stated, "Only two civilian transports, and a courier ship."  
  
"Well, I we can start by..." Dylan stopped suddenly as he watched one of the visual range displays. A strange blue light shimmered near the station, "Rommie, what is that?"  
  
"I'm not sure," The screen image answered, "Whatever it is, I have no information on it in my database."  
  
"Let's go in for a closer look. Rommie, set course to..." Dylan covered his eyes as a bright flash, almost like a slipstream portal, appeared inside the blue glow. Suddenly, a ship appeared.  
  
"Dylan, it's the Starry Wisdom," Rommie stated as she scanned the vessel, "They're hailing us."  
  
"Put them through," Dylan ordered.  
  
"Dylan, we've found you," Sarah's face appeared on the comm screen, "We're ready to bring you home."  
  
"Sarah," Dylan paused, only half-believing what he saw, "How?"  
  
"That isn't important right now," Sarah responded, "The only thing that matters is that I've got you back. Once you're here, we can go back to before the war started. One nova bomb, and we can prevent the fall of the Commonwealth."  
  
Without warning, there was another flash from the anamoly, and another vessel appeared. Rommie immediately began to scan the incoming ship.  
  
"Oh no," Sarah looked up, "They followed us."  
  
"Who?" Dylan watched her closely, still recovering from the shock of her arrival.  
  
"It's Rhade," Sarah responded, "You have to stop him."  
  
Rhade's ship is hailing us," Andromeda stated.  
  
"This should be interesting," Dylan responded, "Open a channel."  
  
"It's good to see you again," Rhade responded, "I'm sorry that I don't have time for board games this afternoon, but I have an empire to build."  
  
"Mind explaining how you plan to do that?"  
  
"Once I've destroyed the Starry Wisdom, I can scavanage the temporal navigation systems and use them to go back to the early days of the Vedran Empire, and use my superior technology to rule it. Since I don't plan to change the government of the empire, except for replacing the empress, I probably won't cause any dramatic changes in history. In fact, I imagine the Commonwealth will eventually come into existance, and you'll still have the chance to restore it."  
  
"There's only one flaw in that plan," Dylan responded, "You won't be able to destroy the Starry Wisdom without going through us, and your ship is no match for the Andromeda."  
  
"Well, it's time to see if fortune favors the bold," Rhade looked coldly at his former captain, "You see, my ship is the only thing sustaining this temporal rift, which makes time travel possible. If you destroy me, you won't be able to go back in time and save the Commonwealth, and you'll never see Tarn Vedra again."  
  
Sarah spoke to Dylan over the other comm line, "Don't destroy his ship. Keep the rift open and save the Commonwealth. I'm not worth it."  
  
"I gave you up for the Commonwealth once," Dylan responded, "I'm not making that mistake again. I've got you back now, and that's all that matters. Andromeda, arm all missle batteries."  
  
"Missles armed."  
  
Captain Hunt personally manned the fire control station, and pressed a key on the console, "Missles away."  
  
***  
  
"Transiting to normal space," Dylan stated as he took the ship through an exit portal near the drift colony, "What are you picking up?"  
  
"Sensors show minimal traffic in the vicinity of the drift," Andromeda stated, "Only two civilian transports, and a courier ship."  
  
"Well, I we can start by..." Dylan stopped suddenly as he watched one of the visual range displays. A strange blue light shimmered near the station, "Rommie, what is that?"  
  
"I'm not detecting anything out of the ordinary," The screen image answered.  
  
"Let's go in for a closer look. Rommie, set course to..." Dylan covered his eyes for a moment.  
  
"What course do you want me to set?" The hologram's face took on an expression of grave concern for her captain.  
  
"Put them through," Dylan ordered.  
  
"Dylan, there's no one out there," The hologram stated, "Please, listen to me."  
  
***  
  
"Trance," Rommie's face appeared on a screen nearby.  
  
"What is it, Rommie?" Trance asked as she continued to monitor Harper.  
  
"Dylan is showing the same symptoms as Harper. As acting medical officer, you have to relieve him of duty. While he's in command, I can't override his orders, and there is no telling what he may do."  
  
***  
  
"Sarah," Dylan paused, only half-believing what he saw, "How?"  
  
"Dylan," Andromeda sounded her loudest sirens on the bridge, "Sarah isn't out there. Please stop."  
  
"Who?" Dylan looked intently at the blank comm screen. After a few moments, he continued, "This should be interesting. Open a channel."  
  
"I can't unless you tell me who to open a channel to," Andromeda took some comfort in the fact that he wasn't actually interacting with anyone else in his present condition.  
  
"Mind explaining how you plan to do that?" Dylan asked the invisible captain.  
  
***  
  
"Wait," Tyr stated as he inspected a console on a nearby bulkhead.  
  
"I have to get to command," Trance answered.  
  
"This is vitally important," Tyr stated, his back still turned to the young woman.  
  
"What is it?" Trance asked quickly, glancing in the direction of the bridge while she waited for him to continue.  
  
"How many people have you killed?" Tyr asked steadily.  
  
Trance's eyes widened slightly at the implication, "I haven't killed anybody."  
  
"What about the thousands of Neitzchians at Witchhead? You took the Andromeda back in time. You could have stopped Harper entirely, but instead you showed his device to Dylan. You may be able to fool the others with your innocent purple girl act, but I can see right through it. I know exactly what your plans are."  
  
"But my intentions..." Trance began shakily.  
  
"Members of my pride, my relatives, were at that battle," Tyr stated.  
  
"I'm sorry," Trance looked up at him apologetically.  
  
"You did this to us," Tyr turned, revealing that his face and arms were covered with burns, "Now, it's time for you to pay for what you've done."  
  
***  
  
Rev walked slowly down to med deck. The nightmares had deprived him of a good night's sleep for the past four days, and he was exhausted.  
  
As he walked, he noticed Trance in the corridor just ahead. She looked extremely nervous, and her tail flicked anxiously behind her.  
  
"Trance, are feeling well?"  
  
Trance didn't respond. When Rev approached, he put his hand on her shoulder, "Perhaps you should return to..."  
  
She jerked away from his touch. Trance took a few steps away from him, then crouched down on the deck. Her tail stood up and curved forward, waving slowly in the air above her.  
  
"Trance, can you hear me? I mean you no harm."  
  
Rev watched her cautiously as she eyed him. She looked like a wild animal that had been backed into a corner. Despite Rev's superior strength, he felt very threatened by her at that moment.  
  
A low, steady sound began to eminate from Trance's throat. Rev realised that it would be best to leave her alone in her current condition, but he was too late. As he turned to leave, Trance sprung, wrapping her tail around his neck as she bit and kicked his body. Rev struggled to get her off without hurting her, but she clung to him like a creature fighting for its life.  
  
***  
  
"There's only one flaw in that plan," Dylan said earnestly, "You won't be able to destroy the Starry Wisdom without going through us, and your ship is no match for the Andromeda."  
  
"Dylan think," Andromeda pleaded, hoping that he could hear her, "What if the images you're seeing aren't real?"  
  
"I gave you up for the Commonwealth once," Dylan responded, "I'm not making that mistake again. I've got you back now, and that's all that matters. Andromeda, arm all missle batteries."  
  
"Missles armed," Andromeda stated, her voice trembling.  
  
"Just don't specify a target," The hologram whispered, afraid of what her Captain was about to do.  
  
Captain Hunt personally manned the fire control station.  
  
"No," Andromeda's voice trembled as she watched, unable to interfere, "He's targeting manually."  
  
Dylan pressed a key on the console, "Missles away."  
  
"No!" The hologram shouted as the missles raced in the direction of one of the civilian transports.  
  
A few seconds latter, an image of the explosion appeared on the main viewscreen.  
  
"How many people were on that ship?" The hologram asked, partially in shock as she was struck by the realisation of what had happened.  
  
"Over one hundred innocent people," The screen stated as grief began to consume her thoughts. For the moment, nothing else mattered. Viewscreens and holograms blinked out all over the ship. 


	5. Whoever fights monsters...

The darkness surrounded her. She was vulnerable. Only the utter minimum of systems were still active. Even in her dispair, she continued to monitor life support. Others were counting on her for that, even if she didn't care about herself. She felt a small meteor strike her bare hull, leaving a tiny dent. Her AG fields normally protected her from such things, but they were off now, just like her sensors, her ECM, her engines, her nanobots, and so many other things. None of that was important. Her crew was collapsing, and there was nothing she could do about it, and because of that more than one hundred people were dead.  
  
It was quite some time before she felt anything besides the soft plinking of tiny meteors against her hull, and only her programming directives were enough to rouse her from her lamentations when someone finally made contact with her.  
  
"Andromeda Ascendant," A Perseid in a green uniform appeared on one of the bridge screens, "I am Venri of the fourth research division of the Empirical Council of Ugroth. Are you receiving?"  
  
"Channels are open," Andromeda stated, her tone was formal, "Go ahead Venri."  
  
"That was a very impressive display of firepower. You should be proud."  
  
"There are more important things than firepower, like life."  
  
"An interesting sentiment, coming from a warship," Venri responded, "You must have some interesting logs."  
  
"No offense, but I'm not in the mood for small talk right now," Andromeda responded.  
  
"I would not talk small with you," Venri continued, "But you will probably want to know what is happening to your crew."  
  
"What do you know about my crew?" The ship demanded.  
  
Venri looked over at someone off-screen, then turned back to Andromeda, "According to our logs, the nanobots functioned within expected parameters. Your captain, engineer, and doctor have been experiencing delusions. Your fire control officer has been comatose, and your pilot has been in a trance. Unfortunately, your linguist only experienced nightmares. It seems we will have to increase the weapon's effectiveness against Magog in the future. However, we are pleased to see that even some of your mechanical devices were affected, particularly the android."  
  
"You're responsible for all this?" Andromeda was aghast.  
  
"We are sorry, but your crew had the biological diversity that we needed for our test run."  
  
"How did you do it?"  
  
"It really is a fascinating process," Venri answered, "We got aboard your vessel the last time you visited Sintii, and reprogrammed your nanobots. They used some very complicated electrochemical techniques to acess and manipulate the memories and thoughts of the crew."  
  
"Tell me how to reverse the effect," Andromeda's electronic eyes smoldered like hot coals as she stared through him.  
  
"I apologize again, but I do not think our superiors on Ugroth would approve of our methods. We can't allow you to escape."  
  
"I have 40 ELS missle tubes targeting your ship. Tell me how to reverse the effect."  
  
"You cannot threaten us. The logs we have downloaded from the nanobots indicate that your captain has already locked out your command systems. Now, we must only wait for him to erase the AI, and the experiment will be complete."  
  
"You used us to kill 100 people, now you're going to kill me and my crew? For what? Money? You want to sell me and your new weapon to the highest bidder?"  
  
"I am a scientist," Venri responded passionately, "I would not have done this for wealth. You have not seen Ugroth. You were not there when the Neitzchians destroyed our cities. You did not see the Magog feast on our children. I sacrificed you, a warship, to protect the innocent from the terrorists of the universe. Now, we have the one weapon that the Neitzchians cannot overcome."  
  
"How can a scientist sacrifice a hundred innocent people? What happened to your ethics?"  
  
"The Neitzchians left us no choice. This is the only way to prevent the annihilation of our people."  
  
"You told me yourself that the government of Ugroth thinks that there is another way."  
  
"They do not understand the danger we are in. This is a war for survival. If we are not willing to make sacrifices, the Neitzchians will destroy us."  
  
"If my captain were in my situation, he'd probably try to reason with you, but right now I'm in command, and I'm going to give you one last chance. Surrender or be destroyed."  
  
"How do you plan to do that without your control functions?"  
  
"Your nanobots worked well, but they didn't disable all of my systems," The AI took on a look of utter determination, "Prepare to be run over."  
  
The Perseid's eyes grew even wider as the Andromeda swung around and brought herself to bear against his tiny frigate. At nearly half the speed of light, the distance would be covered in moments, "If you destroy me, you will not be able to cure your crew!"  
  
"We would all rather die than let you escape with a terror weapon like this. Andromeda out," The cruiser shut off her comm as she charged at the enemy vessel.  
  
Venri's frigate swung about and jumped to slipstream. Andromeda plunged in after him. She couldn't navigate, but as long as she kept the ship in sight, she could follow it.  
  
***  
  
A hologram appeared as the comm link was shut down, "If you ram his ship at maximum speed, we'll all be killed."  
  
"I don't have any other options," The screen responded, "If I don't sacrifice myself, this mad man will escape with the most powerful terror weapon in history. We both know the first duty of the High Guard."  
  
Dylan was lying on the deck near the weapons console. Andromeda's internal sensors told her that the entire crew was in a similar condition. The hologram knelt down over her captain.  
  
"Dylan," She instinctively reached out to him, but her hand passed through his arm, "Dylan, you have to wake up. If you don't do something we're all going to die," She blinked back holographic tears as she tried to get through to her captain, "Please. I don't know what the nanobots are doing to you, but you have to listen to me. I know you can hear me. I don't want you to die."  
  
The ship wide address system beeped, and Andromeda's voice echoed slightly in the halls as she spoke to her crew, "I don't know if any of you can understand me, but I want you to know that all of you have gone above and beyond the call of duty. Even before the fall, no admiral, no ship, could have asked for finer officers. We may not survive what I am about to do, and I am the only one left to honor your memory. Beka, your courage always impressed me, and I know that the universe is a better place because you lived in it. Tyr, you were always thinking, always working. You should have kept your helix, because Freya knows that she will never find better genes. Trance, I wish that I knew more about you. If hope were a living thing, it would be like you. There were times when I wasn't sure, but you convinced me: Hope never dies," Andromeda paused, and tried to continue, "Rev, your faith and love amazed me. I know that when you meet the Divine, he'll have a special place ready for you. Walk in the light, child of the Divine. Harper, my engineer. They say that ships and engineers have a special bond, but you have a place in my heart that no other engineer ever had. You see me at my worst, but you love me anyway. I only wish I could give you as much as you've given me. Rommie, my flesh and blood, you were my sister, my daughter, and a part of me at the same time. You were as much a part of my crew as anyone, and it would be an injustice for me to say nothing for you now. Don't be afraid; You're proof that AI's have souls. There's no reason to fear the afterlife, if the Divine is kind enough to create a universe with people like you," The AI paused again.  
  
The holographic avatar looked up for a moment, "You don't have to say it. I know."  
  
The screen image half-smiled at her. It was a smile of pride and sadness. The hologram looked away.  
  
As much as she loved her entire crew, this was the hardest moment of all, "Dylan, my captain. We shared so much loss, and so much joy. I think… you were the closest thing I ever had to a true love. Now I finally understand what you went through, and what Maggy went through. I want so much to just stop so you can survive, but I know that isn't what you would want, and I know some things are more important than any of us. I can't let my feelings get in the wayof that," The AI took a deep breath, "All of you deserve so much more, but there's nothing I can say or do now… In the High Guard we had a tradition. Whenever we lost one of our own, we read the last lines of the Eulogy of the Fallen. No one has ever been more worthy of these words: Even in the face of death, you held the line against the night. You never wavered, never quailed. Now, your struggles are finished. Go in peace, guardians of hope." 


	6. Alone

It was getting cold. Dylan had expected that much. The bridge was darker now. Yet, the silence was the worst of it. Dylan saw a piece of equipment lying on Harper's console. He picked it up and examined it for a brief moment, contemplating.  
  
It was his fault. He could have done something to save them. They all died, right before his eyes, and even with all his training he froze. He didn't do anything in their moment of need, and now he was alone. Even Rommie was gone now, erased because he allowed the virus to infect her system.  
  
He threw Harper's unfinished device across the room in frustration. He shook his head, mentally berating himself for his failure. He sat in the slipstream chair and rested his head in his hands. There was nothing to do now except wait until the isolation drove him mad, or he died of exposure as valuable heat slowly seeped away from the ship. Alone and cut off from the slipstream, he would spend the last moments of his life knowing that he had been the cause of it all.  
  
It wasn't long before he heard a familiar sound. He had tried to mentally prepare himself for this. His anguish was making him think that he could hear his crew again, but no training could have readied him for that sound. It was a woman weeping; a woman he had been very close to.  
  
The sound was haunting. It was a distant, mournful, morose crying. It was as if the ship was mourning him, but he reminded himself that it was impossible. He had given the order to erase the AI. He had killed her.  
  
There was a slight break in the eerie crying, and he heard his name. Distant, yet clear.  
  
A tear slid down Dylan's cheek, and he whispered his response, "Rommie."  
  
Then, it stopped. The bridge was silent again for a moment, and he heard her voice again, but it was different this time. She was calling out to him, but she sounded so far away, "Dylan… can you hear me?"  
  
Dylan stood up immediately. There was a flash of hope. It seemed impossible, and yet he had to try, "Rommie, I can hear you."  
  
"Dylan, wake up!" She called.  
  
"Wake up?" Dylan asked, "Rommie, where are you?"  
  
"Someone used nanobots to control your mind. They've got you in some kind of trance. You have to wake up or we'll be destroyed."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know," Rommie responded, her voice filled with fear and worry, "I'm trying to reprogram nanobots to destroy the invaders, but it isn't working."  
  
"Why are we going to be destroyed if I don't wake up?" Dylan asked, trying to come to grips with the situation.  
  
"They forced you to lock out most of my control systems. I can't operate anything except software functions, navigation, and environmental control. You were incapacitated, so I made the decision to ram the other vessel to keep them from escaping with the technology that let them do this."  
  
"You made the right choice," Dylan assured her. He crossed his arms over his chest and tried to think of a plan. At that moment, he realised that there was still a way to save the ship, even if he couldn't move.  
  
***  
  
The hologram kneeled over the form of her fallen captain. He was able to communicate, barely. There wasn't much time left. In moments, the organic pilot of the other vessel would have to leave slipstream, and Andromeda could come out right on top of them. When that happened, it would be all over.  
  
"You made the… right choice," Captain Hunt murmmered. There was a long pause, and he began to speak softly again, "Andromeda… release command systems. Authorization… Captain Dylan Hunt. Lexic Dark 22578… break 1 alpha."  
  
Suddenly, lights on the bridge returned to normal, and sirens began to blare. The AI now had full command of the ship.  
  
The hologram turned to face a nearby screen, "Status?"  
  
The screen persona took on a pleased expression, "Aside from a few of my androids, all systems are functioning normally."  
  
The hologram turned back to the captain, "Don't worry. I can handle the rest."  
  
"I…trust you," He whispered. The hologram smiled briefly before vanishing and reappearing near the center of the bridge.  
  
Soon, the Perseid frigate made the transition to normal space so that their pilot could rest for a moment. Andromeda dropped in close behind them, and fired a missle at the enemy.  
  
The ship sent out a broadcast, "This is the High Guard starship Andromeda Ascendant. As you must have noticed, my command capabilities have been fully restored. If you wish to surrender, shut off your engines immediately. Any other action on your part will be considered hostile, and I will be forced to take extreme measures. Andromeda out."  
  
The frigate responded by attempting to engage its slipstream drive. Andromeda opened fire with all missle batteries and AP Cannons. The smaller ship exploded in a brilliant flash of light and heat.  
  
The main AI looked at the holographic persona, "After everything he's put us through, I'm not entirely unhappy that he chose not to surrender."  
  
"There's only one problem," The hologram responded, "How am I going to cure my crew?"  
  
"When he downloaded the logs from the nanobots, I was able to trace the signal. It is only a matter of time before I've identified the invaders and destroyed them. I should be able to create a recognition file that will prevent this from happening again."  
  
"In that case, I'll probably be getting a medal for this," The hologram stated, wryly.  
  
The screen AI smiled devilishly for a moment, "In my dreams."  
  
The hologram half-smiled in response, and dissappeared from the bridge. 


End file.
